


Caught

by DraconSinss



Series: Meat Eater [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Gen, Graphic Violence, Minor role: Undyne, Murder, Or should i say meats, Papyrus-centric, There is more that meets the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: In Ebott City, disapparences were not rare. Even after the monsters liberated themselves from the mountain they were never uncommon.Murders, however were never taken lightly.So when a murder committed by the friendliest neighbor in the town is documented on tape committing such an act, how is he going to take it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day. All you loners you there [Ex. Me] can cuddle up with some good old fashioned gore and dark comedy tonight, eh? And if you're not lonely maybe you can read with your partner. ;)

Hidden under a blanket of stars, a skeleton runs rampant through the streets. Like a caged animal that just earned it's freedom. So many years with nothing but bitter dust and rotted, moldy meat. So many years of topping his disgusting dishes with cheap white powder. The dry texture, when moistened by his magic, sticks the sacred substance to his skull. It itches his cranium and piles up into one big mass of bitter hunger. He's spent so many... too many years starving for possibly the one rare treat that could keep him sane. The bloody irony taste of MEAT.   
  
He twists his red scarf in his hands to make it more rope like and sturdy. He runs through the streets while his boots muffle his every step. His target turns around and the skeleton swiftly sidesteps in a back alley in response. He chances a glance back outside of the alley to see his victim once again on the move, walking further and further away from his waiting claws. His sharpened fangs unsheath from their blunt disguises and he drags his tongue across them in anticipation. As always, they feel like knives against his magical organ. One of the many things about himself he prides.   
  
He stalks once more, glancing around for witnesses. Nothing more than closed windows, drawn curtains and streetlamps watch him. He spins around when something glares into his eye socket. He scans again just to be sure of his secrecy. All appears clear.   
  
His target stops at the street corner and looks both ways. He can't help but smile in admiration, this human obviously cares about his safety. It's almost too bad...   
  
He slings his makeshift rope over his shoulder and begins to strip his clawed distal phalanges from his glove when he hears a quiet beep. His head whips around at the soft noise that only a predator such as himself would be able to hear, despite not having ears. He squints but sees nothing and it takes most of his willpower to stifle the frustrated growl bubbling in his throat.   
  
At the sound of footsteps, his focus is easily drawn back to the human ahead of him. He runs a bit to catch up (knees bent, feathered feet and in time with the victim's footfalls. Covertly, as he must.), scanning their surroundings one more time as he moves. He can't be too careful.   
  
One of his claws dig into the back of the human's neck and they open their mouth to scream. The scarf is brought around and shoved in their mouth. Muffling their cries, it is tied behind their head. Judging from their hair style and body type the skeleton would have guessed this human was a male. He grins at their muffled screams and easily pushes them to the ground. They attempt to stand but the monster straddles them in an instant. "Deepest apologies, human but you seem to have something I need..."   
  
The human's head shook violently as tears flowed down their cheeks. Claws traced their neck area and sockets watched the skin break open with a sick fascination. His bones rattled, mind bothered and body hungry for the addicting meat he would soon devour.   
  
God, what was wrong with him.   
  
He sighed before pulling the body by it's struggling arms into a second location. One of his third favorite alleys in town, of course! The other two were just too far away, it seemed. These thoughts as well as the stressful scent of his captured meal distracted him from the noises of the outside world.   
  
The body was dumped on the ground and once again it scrambled trying to leave. He sighed and kicked the bloody human to the ground, breaking it's nose. First thing's first... he dug his sharpened teeth into the human's neck flesh and pulled. He slurped up the meat and crunched up any bones he caught in his mouth. Eyes full of fear and panic watched as he chewed. By the time he was done there was a pile of blood splattered under and over the body, all over himself and over his sharpened teeth.   
  
He swatted away any pesky bugs and used his sharp index phalanx to skin a part of the arm and begin feasting on the meaty human flesh underneath. The fat curled inside his mouth as he ate, although this human was more lean than most he's had in the town. He tore at the red muscles and devoured it straight to the bone and licked the iron flavour of blood off his teeth.   
  
Sated, he sighed and got up to grab his supplies at the end of the dead end alley. The ring of calmness, joy and bliss of the flavor ran through his head, blocking the softening sound of panicked footsteps.   
  
He grabbed his scalpel and sharpened knife out of a hidden container and began to prepare the flesh for future use.   
  
\---   
  
"Reporting live today at the scene of the crime is Michelle Darleng with some disturbing news about monsters and what they seem to be doing in the shadows of the night. Take it away, Michelle." The news woman spoke. The screen transitioned to Michelle, a pale woman with bright orange curls framing her face. Her lipstick was too red and her lips seemed to unnaturally pop off her face.   
  
"Thanks Kate, now last night and this morning police discovered evidence of an attack believed to be formulated by a person of the formally known as peaceful people called monsters. A recent video has gone viral, displaying the attack containing extremely disturbing images. Police are working on finding the murderer as well as taking down the video as to not cause any confusion on the peaceful terms we are on with monsters in the public." Michelle stared at the scene behind her, pulling her small decorative black coat closer to herself. "They are currently looking for more evidence with little luck, more on this as it happens."   
  
Sans glared at the TV. It transitioned back to Kate, the news anchor. "We have been advised by our producer that we are allowed to show an edited clip of the video to the public that does not display any of the blood of the original video. Viewer discretion is still advised." Sans' anger immediately switched to confusion at the video. Was that...? His eye lights went out, and he became deaf to the background chatter and reactions of the news crew.   
  
A familiar bony figure missing it's midsection stalking an unsuspecting prey.   
  
"Nope." Sans simply stated.   
  
The terrified, yet muffled, screams of an innocent being.   
  
With a loud groan Sans rubbed his eyes. "I'm too fucking old for this."   
  
"LANGUAGE!" Steps pounded through the house and stopped to stand by the couch. Papyrus held a laundry basket containing scarves as well as a few of his brother's clothes with freshly cleaned gloves. He was about to snap at Sans again (he was supposed to be cleaning his room, damn it!) but didn't. Sans seemed... confused at the TV. "Brother? Why do you seem so confused at the TV?"   
  
The smaller skeleton pointed at the replaying clip of another skeleton on the TV with deadly claws and teeth lunging at a human. The red boots, the clothes, his figure... the blurry imagery was too clear to be anyone else but the taller skeleton monster. Sans shook his head, ridding those thoughts from his head. His brother was nearly perfect! Papyrus could never be capable of anything harmful.    
  
...now.   
  
"Guess humans are really getting carried away with that new photoshop thing, huh?"   
  
Papyrus gulped. "Y-yes." He cleared his throat. "HOW DARE THEY SOIL ON THE GOOD NAME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS."   
  
Sans smiled. "Heh. Yeah. No one shit's on my bro's name."   
  
Papyrus frowned. "SANS! Watch your language."   
  
"Sorry bro."   
  
_ Fuck _ . Papyrus stomped his foot once to get rid of his building frustration. He should have checked the area better, damn it. Now he probably had to deal with police questioning him. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. "I do hope this won't affect my standing with all my human friends..." He really did.   
  
Sans gave him a smile. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it Paps. (In fact, I wouldn't worry about anything.) I'm sure no one will even see this. Who watches the news anymore, anyways?" There was a pause. "They should just stick with the olds."   
  
-   
  
_ Motherfucker _ .   
  
Papyrus walked down the empty street stiffly. He glanced around to see humans pulling their children into their homes as he neared. Curtains were drawn and accusing eyes were glaring. Not even teenagers dared to be outside.   
  
...TEENAGERS!   
  
Even monsters seemed to be avoiding him...   
  
Finally, he made it to the house he was looking for. He knocked on the door twice and waited. It was moments of bouncing nervously on his heels and twisting his scarf before the door clicked open. "Papyrus! What are you doing outside you're going to get yourself killed!"   
  
Papyrus blinked at his friend. "Hello to you too, Undyne... and what."   
  
The fish monster pulled her friend inside her house. "Didn't ya see the news? There's some kind of feral skeleton or shape shifter thingy! If I'm being honest it kind of looks like you... ONCE ALPHYS FIGURES OUT WHAT IT IS THROUGH THE SECURITY CAMERAS I'M GOING TO KICK IT'S BUTT!!!"   
  
Papyrus twisted his scarf nervously. "R-right... but there is nothing the great Papyrus can't handle! ...and cameras?"   
  
A blue-scaled hand punched his shoulder. "Yeah! Alphys has cameras, all over the place." Her voice suddenly grew quiet. "And to be honest, I like your spirit, Papyrus. Except this thing is more dangerous than anything we have ever seen... like, EVER.    
  
"In the underground every so often a monster would go missing and-" Undyne took a shuddering sigh and wiped her eyes. "But a human? No monster should be able to take any grown human that easily. This must be something else we're dealing with. Something... unnatural. Something bad."   
  
The skeleton stared at the floor ahead of him, questions blooming in his mind. "I see..."   
  
“And I can’t be losing your spirit any time soon, okay?” Undyne's expression softened. "Hey! You seem stressed about this. So screw training for one day, I'll make us some tea!" She displayed her sharp yellowed teeth in a large smile before stomping her way into her kitchen. "But just a warning? We're going to be working twice as hard tomorrow, kay?"   
  
Papyrus just nodded absently. He accepted the tea as it came and they chatted a bit before the skeleton made his way back home. Again, none of the usual people greeted him and everybody hid. It wasn't any better than the walk there. The streets were still eerily empty. Nothing but squirrels and birds scattered around, and that was only occasionally.   
  
Well, at least it was quiet.   
  
Before entering his house, he checked his phone. Huh. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed several texts he missed while at Undyne's. Plenty were from his human friends and one was from his brother. He put his phone back in his pocket and decided to reply when he felt better. Hopefully they weren't regarding that pesky video on the news...    
  
He opened the door and was surprised to see his brother waiting close by. "Sans, did you fall asleep at the door again?"   
  
"Actually, Paps there was something I have to... Did you say 'again'?" Sans watched his brother trade his outdoor boots for indoor boots (dirt was a lot harder to clean than snow).   
  
"Yes??? Sometimes I find you waiting by the door in your sleep and it is quite unsettling." There was a pause. "I feel that you talk to it...???"   
  
Sans stared. "..." He quickly shook his head. "You can bed-ucate me on my sleeping habits later. I need to ask ya something important, okay bro?"   
  
After a short groan, Papyrus spoke with annoyance. "What is it, Sans?"   
  
"Oh. Uh... Do you remember dad? Like, at all?" The skeleton fidgeted nervously in his place.   
  
"WE HAVE A DAD?!" Papyrus exclaimed.   
  
Surprise shone briefly on Sans' expression before it melted into dread. With hollow eye sockets he looked at his feet. "Uh, yeah... bro."   
  
"Well then, when will I get to meet him?"   
  
"He's on vacation." Sans shook his head out of the curt and crippling mood he was about to spiral into. "Anyways, bro. I just figured a very special visit from him would be the only reason there would be ...special food in your side of the fridge?"   
  
"What's so special about it?"   
  
Dark sockets watched the stout skeleton waddle towards the fridge. With a kick of a slippered foot the door was opened. There, up front was a plastic container.   
  
...full of blood.   
  
"I'M USING THAT FOR COOKING."   
  
Sans sighed. "Was this going in my food?"   
  
"WERE YOU PLANNING ON EATING THE FOOD I'M GOING TO MAKE?" Papyrus asked, as if there were nothing wrong.   
  
"Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I eat it? I mean, without knowing THIS would be in it!?" Sans grabbed the container and put in on the counter.   
  
Papyrus cringed. He wasn't going to get out of this, was he? "Be calm, brother! I mean, it's never stopped you from eating it before."   
  
The sockets on his brother's eyes grew wide and empty. " w h a t ?"   
  
"In fact, the meals with-" the tall skeleton pointed at the container. "REAL MEAT in it are the only ones you ever seem to like, you lazybones!" He crossed his arms, sweating nervously.   
  
Sans blinked. His eye twitched. Pupils began to once again shine in his sockets.   
  
"...Sans? Are you mad at me?" Papyrus asked, fidgeting.   
  
"That you hunted and killed what is probably more than a couple of humans?" Eyes dug into Papyrus's expression. But they soon softened.

 

“WELL I NEVER  _ SAID  _ IT WAS HUMAN!!!”

 

“is it?”

 

“...NO?!”   
  
Sans tried to be angry. He really did. I mean, these are lives, dammit. This was wrong and his brother couldn't have done this without some sort of spectral interference. Right? Sans curled his expression into something of disgust, but the faux feeling quickly fled. He couldn't be angry.   
  
...There was nothing.   
  
"...nah. It's-" it's  _ not fine. But... it's not your fault either, is it? _ "It's unsettling. But I'm not mad."   
  
"OKIE DOKIE, THAT'S GOOD??? I REALLY THOUGHT YOU'D BE UPSET. ALSO MAY WE KEEP THIS A SECRET, BROTHER? I'd rather not get suplexed into prison by my best friend, if that's possible."   
  
"Yeah, just... don't cook that into my food?" Sans asked, glancing back at the container. He grimaced at its presence. "...please?"   
  
Papyrus clapped his hands happily before he strode closer to Sans. He picked up the container and shoved it in the back of his side of the fridge.   
  
Sans was only able to take a step when a hand carefully laid itself on his shoulder. He turned only to see his brother's eyes looking into his own. Papyrus pulled him into a hug. "Sans, thank you for not freaking out. I was... scared you would have if you had ever found out."   
  
The small skeleton felt the tension in his body melt, knowing that he did something right by his brother. "I'm surprised I didn't. Heh..." His small hands wrapped around his taller brother. "Just... don't be expecting me to, uh, help?"   
  
The hug faded and Papyrus's hand stayed on Sans' shoulders. "Your secrecy is help enough, brother."   
  
Sans sighed, but smiled up at his younger brother. "Bro?"   
  
"Nyeh?"   
  
Sans stared his brother down. "I'm serious." His expression became lax. "I don't need any meat on my bones."   
  
Papyrus's face immediately fell. His expression hardened. "YOU KNOW, I WAS GOING TO PROMISE NEVER TO FEED YOU FLESH EVER AGAIN, BUT I THINK I CHANGED MY MIND."

 

“Bro, I don't want to have to start throwing away your cooking.” Sans threatened.

 

“BUT THE ONES WITH HUMAN ARE THE ONLY ONES YOU  _ NEVER  _ THROW OUT.”

 

“Paps, I'm vegetarian.”

 

“ONLY BY  _ YOUR  _ KNOWLEDGE.”

 

“ok.”

  
“NYEHEHEHEH”

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking AO3 lisited it as posted on the 15th it was 11 when I hit post, and 11:30 as I write this, fuckers.


End file.
